warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:You Know You're Obsessed With Warriors When...
Mwa ha ha ha! This is funny! I think I did all o' these except the Heather one cuz me name isn't Heather! And yes I want my childrent to be Heather, Holly, and Shadow. Their middle names will be Tail, Leaf, and Star. Of course, Shadow will be a boy 0.o --Clover The Power of Three 18:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Cool! LOLz! It's funny! All of them are true except the part about the names of the kids. I named my cats: (There's a lot lolz and red is she-cat) :Poppyfrost +Brownstar = Whitepatch, Mistyfur, Blacksplosh, Lionroar, Tigerglare (he's a tabby tom with amber eyes XD), and Hawkfeather. (He's a tabby tom with blue eyes XD) :Silverfeather + Tigerstar(Tigerglare) = Featherheart, Waterroar, Toadleg, and Starfire. (My brother's cat, remember his user is Starkit, who's also Starfire XD) :Whitefeather + Star(Starfire XD) = Longleg and Grayleg. :::If the toms become fathers, I change them to 'star's. XD Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 20:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you guys like it. Sparrowsong 03:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Nice, Sparrow! GB 04:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, GB. Sparrowsong 04:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) LOLz. Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 21:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I love number 32. "You changed your last name to 'Tail' because your first name is Heather. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Claps I laughed and nodded to number 7. Can we add any of our own?? [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)'']] 12:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sparrowsong 19:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (S) This is great! I was actually smiling and nodding when I was supposed to! I'm not even joking now! Or am I? LOL! ₪ MosswhiskerAndStealthfire 15:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) But there isn't a Warriors movie.... not anymore, at least. --Darkfire Talk! 03:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Debates Actually, the most heated debate I've ever had was whether or not Hollyleaf is alive. I've been spamming her inbox with proof. SHUN THE NONBELIEVER! Sorry, nothing. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) My biggest debate was if SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw or if Hollyleaf was alive.Frostheart♥ 02:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) My biggest debate was if Leaf|x|Crow or Feather|x|Crow was better. It took three seconds and guess who one? XD --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 03:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) XD So many of these go with me. The following do: 5: You scream when you see a brown tabby cat with amber eyes because you think it's Tigerstar. 6: You're reading this. 7: You keep smiling and nodding. 17: You want to have four daughters named Kate, Cherith, Tui, and Victoria. 18: You know what the significance of those names are. 20: You form a pretend Clan with your friends. 21: Your friends are obsessed with Warriors, too. 24: You find some or all of these funny. 25: You write Warriors fanfiction. 31: You wonder what this, 29, and 30 have to do with Warriors. 33: Your other Warriors-obsessed friends think you're too obsessed with Warriors. 34: You know what CB stands for. 35: You know what TS stands for. 36: You know what KC stands for. 37: You know what VH stands for. 44: You think about Warriors every day. 47: You get upset when you see someone RPing a tortoiseshell tom. 50: You noticed that on the cover of the manga, etc., Millie is not a light grey tabby but pinkish-brown. 52: #7 made you nod and smile. 53: #52 made you nod and smile. 55: You didn't notice that there isn't a 54. 56: You just looked. 57: There isn't. 58: Now you're laughing/nodding/smiling. 59: You know what your warrior name would be if you were a warrior cat. 60: You didn't realize that there are only 58 of these so far. 70: You hate dogs. 74: You just saw that I skipped 61-69. 101: You see there are only 72. 109: You just realized that Brambleclaw and Crowfeather aren't in Twilight (not the Warriors book). 110: You don't care. 111: You get your friends obsessed with Warriors. 122: You can finish this phrase: "There will be three, kin of your..." 123: You know that ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan live in the British Isles. 125: You go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, Warriors Wiki, and/or Warriors Role Play Wiki almost every day. 129: You know who the really minor characters like Poppydawn, Sunpaw, and Daisyheart are. 130: You know what you'd want your warrior name to be if you were a cat. 131: You know why it makes sense for you. (My name Sparrowsong suits me because: 1. I have reddish-brown hair. 2. I'm a girl and Sparrowsong is a very feminine name. 3. I like to talk and I like music, so '-song' fits me.) 132: You know what is the difference between a tortoiseshell and a calico. 134: You realized that Licorice from American Girl looks like Scourge. 135: The most heated debate you ever had was whether CrowxLeaf=Jay, Lion, and Holly was true or not. RoseStarI'm leader now! 20:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC)